SMPC04 / Transcript
The episode starts out with Nora, Sara and Dalecarlian sitting in Nora's room. Dalecarlian is looking at the PreCards that thy have gathered in by Nora's desk, and Nora and Sara are sitting on the bed chatting and gossiping. Sara: ...And then this guy comes up to me, I don't know why, but he wasn't looking very happy when he did it. Right before he got to me, he tripped, and well, somehow, he pushed the blame to me. Nora: Douche! It can't have been your fault that HE tripped! Sara: Well, I did notice some guys standing a bit away from us, and I think they were his friends or something. Nora: Oh. Sara: Yeah. Then he takes another step towards me, and before I can do anything, this other guy shows up, asking the first what's going on. The first guy begins to talk, but the second guy interrupts saying that "I can't possibly believe that a girl like her would cause trouble, so I suggest you drop the subject and go back to your friends." Nora: ...So like your own personal knight in shining armour? Sara: Well, it sure felt that way when it happened. Nora: Ooh! Sara has found a new special somebody! Sara: What? No, it's nothing like that! I swear! Nora: Well, judging by your reaction, he clearly was cute. Sara: No! Well, yes, he was good looking, but it's not what you make it to be! Nora: ..Then what is it? Sara: He just helped me out! I don't have a crush on him! I don't even know his name! ...You're teasing me. Nora laughs. Sara: Ugh... You can be a real pain, you know that? ..Hey, um, Darlian? Dalecarlian: Yes~lian? Sara: I was just wondering, are there going to be more of us, I mean Cures? Nora: I was wondering that too! I mean, I was completely - well, not really, but - prepared to do this Pretty Cure stuff alone, but then this girl decides to tag along. Dalecarlian closes the album containing the PreCards. Dalecarlian: In fact, there are already Pretty Cures out in the world fighting against the Saiarks~lian. Both girls: Eh? Dalecarlian: Yes~lian. The HappinessCharge team in Japan and Flower Maiden team in Germany for instance~lian. And as to your question, Sara; Yes, I believe that there will be two more who will "tag along"~lian. Nora: Um. Darlian, I'm not trying to sound negative and all, but how do you know it? Dalecarlian: Do you remember the small white crystal, Sara~lian? Sara: Of course I do. You gave it to me, it shone and became these. Sara holds up her PreChanMirror and the Cure Valley PreCards. Nora: That happened to me too! Uh, well, it landed on my head and changed. ...How exactly did that happen anyway? Dalecarlian: I was flying over the city, holding the pink crystal in my hands when the Saiark you fought almost knocked me out of the air, right before it crashed into the river, I managed to stay airborne, but I dropped it~lian. That's how it ended up on your head~lian. I do still have two crystals left, that's how I know there will be two more cures under my responsibility~lian. Sara: Oh? I guess that's really solid proof that there will be two more, right? Dalecarlian: Right~lian. And the colour of the crystals determine the theme colour of the Cure who activates it. That's why the main colour of your uniform is white, while Nora's is pink~lian. Sara: Really? That's... well... interesting..? Dalecarlian: It does also determine what you represent as a Pretty Cure. Nora represents Dreams, and you represent Happiness, Sara~lian. Sara: Somehow, that seems fitting. I'm more of a "live for the moment" person, while Nora is the one with big aspirations, right, Nora? ..Nora? Nora: ..This might be a long shot, but I might have an idea about who could be the other two cures... What do they represent? Dalecarlian: They will represent Unity and Luck respectively~lian. Nora: Then my guess is Tove and Linn. Sara: What? Nora: I mean, I became friends with them as instantly as I became friends with you, Sara, and you know how socially awkward I am. If we had the potential of becoming Cures, isn't it only natural that we would subconsciously strive to be together? Dalecarlian: That makes sense~lian... Or it's at least worth to test out. The faint sound of someone knocking on the front door reaches them, and a few minutes later, Nora's mother calling up to the two girls. Nora's mother: Nora! Sara! Come on down! There is someone here who wants to see you. Nora: Comin'! Nora and Sara rises up, and walks out, and downstairs, to find Tove and Linn. Tove: What's with you two? We've been trying to call you all afternoon! Sara: Ah... I forgot my phone at my place. Nora: I should have gotten the calls... Oh. The battery's out. Tove: For some reason, that does not surprise me. The girls share a laugh. Linn: Well, we were thinking-... Tove: Linn, you were thinking, and dragged me along. Linn: Oh, yeah! Well, I was thinking, would you like to go to the mall? Sara: I'm up for it; I need to buy a new brush either way. Tove: What happened to your old one? Sara: Well... It kind of got demolished yesterday. Linn: What happened? How do you demolish a hairbrush? Sara: It dropped down from the bench, and dad stepped on it. Linn: Really? Wow. So then the mall it is. Tove, Linn, and Sara begins to walk, and after a few metres stops and turns to look at Nora, who hasn't moved an inch. Linn: Come on, Nora! We haven't got all day! Nora: I'm only coming on one condition; You are NOT going to make me the mannequin of the day! Linn: What? But how can I promise that?! What if I see something that would fit perfectly on you? Nora: Leave it. I do not want to be forced to try things that doesn't feel like me. Linn: I can't promise that! Nora: Then I'm not coming. Linn: But... But... Fine. Nora nods, and walks up to them, and all four begins to walk towards the mall. Tove leans slightly to Sara, and whispers in her ear. Tove: How long do you think it will take before Linn breaks? Both of them stifle a laugh, earning confused looks from the other two. In the mall. Linn: Please! Nora: No. I told you; I'm not going to become the mannequin for today. Linn: But this is the only one! Nora: Please. You do not believe that yourself. Linn: Okay, maybe not, but you have to agree, Nora, you'd look great in this one. Nora: Linn, how many times do I have to tell you this? I have like 30 of those at home. I don't need another. Linn: ...But... But... Nora and Linn continue their light banter. Tove and Sara is standing nearby, observing the two. Tove: And there they go. Sara: Do you think Linn will be able to talk Nora into it? Tove: I'm not sure. I mean, she has been successful so far, but Nora seems less inclined to give in now than she usually is-... WHAT WAS THAT? The ground shakes, and several things fall off their shelves. Nora and Sara share a glance. Tove: Guys, you can continue that later! We need to get out of here now! Linn immediately drops the dress she's currently holding, and the four runs out of the store, and out of the mall. They notice a huge Saiark which looks like a saleswoman. Nora: I'm starting to believe they do not want us to go shopping. Sara: Nora, worry about that later! We need to hurry! Nora suddenly stops, and searches through her bag. Nora: Shit! I forgot my wallet! I'm sorry, but I need to get it. I have something in there which I need to give to mum later! Sara: Wait! Nora! Nora: Don't stop, you guys! I'll meet up with you later. Sara: Nora, wait! I'm coming with you! Sara turns as well, and heads after Nora. Tove and Linn momentarily stop and Tove sighs. Tove: Go on without me, those two are acting much more reckless than usual. Call 112 once you get away. Linn looks like she wants to object, but Tove silences her with a look. Tove: Go! Linn: ...Don't die! Nora and Sara have by now reached the store. Nora stops. Nora: We should be good here, right? Sara: You didn't forget your wallet, did you? Nora: No, I didn't. Do you honestly think we'd be able to beat that thing if we wouldn't separate from Tove and Linn. Sara: Suppose not. Both: Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Cure Twinflower: The evergreen flower of hope! Cure Twinflower! Cure Valley: The flower of returning happiness! Cure Valley! ' Cure Twinflower: Let's g-... OH FOR THE LOVE OF! Cure Valley: Tove? What are you doing here? Tove: Wha-... How did-... That is not scientifically possibl-... What's going on HERE?! Cure Twinflower: I told you to run! Tove: ...I can't believe this. You two are the superheroes. Oh God. I'm gonna faint. Cure Valley: Uh, Tove, please. Not now, please. We kind of have to go and destroy the Saiark. Tove: But what if you're hurt? Nora: Sigh. You know what? Valley, do you think you could get her away from here? We have a Saiark to deal with. Cure Valley: I can do that. ''Cure Valley grabs Tove by her shoulders, and her wings appear from the bow in her back. Cure Twinflower's wings appear as well. The two cures ignore Tove's protests against flying and flies out of the mall, where Cure Twinflower drillkicks the Saiark in the back of the head. Cure Valley drops Tove off a few blocks away from the fight. Cure Valley: Please, Tove, don't tell Linn. We didn't tell you, and Twinflower didn't tell me before I became a cure, because we didn't want to pull you into this without the means to defend yourself... And please do not come to the fight scene either. We'd both be able to fight better knowing everyone is safe. Tove: But-.. Cure Valley: Please! Tove: Then what should I do if you get hurt? Or worse? That thing destroyed the bridge by the palace by punching it! Cure Valley: Part of the change makes us able to get hit much harder without getting hurt. I really need to get going. Stay safe! Cure Valley precipitates the wings on her back and she flies to the fight. Meanwhile, Cure Twinflower is fighting against both the Saiark and Olycka. Cure Valley appears in the nick of time to save Cure Twinflower from getting slammed into a wall. Cure Twinflower: I'm glad you could finally make it. While she speaks, Cure Twinflower sends a pink orb towards Olycka who is aiming to punch her. Olycka teleports out of the way. Cure Valley: Sorry. I had to convince her to not come here. Cure Twinflower: Were you able to? Cure Valley: I hope so. The two cures fight their enemies, keeping them both at bay, with neither side being able to get the upper hand. Cure Heather: '''Light of mutual feelings, turn into holy powers, LovePreBrace! Cure Heather: Pretty Cure Heather Unity Shoot! Cure Heather: Feelings, return to the heavens! A violet purple beam shoots from the ground a block away, hits the Saiark in the face and purifies it. A purple-clad cure is standing where it originated. Olyka: Another one? Ugh... Olycka teleports away. Cure Twinflower: Who..? The other two Cures flies over to the cure on the ground, who seems quite surprised. Cure Twinflower: Who are you? Cure Heather: ...You do not recognize me? Cure Valley: ...No. Should we? Cure Heather: I'm Tove. Cure Valley: Why did you go here? I mean, it's great the way it turned out, but why did you? Cure Heather: Do you honestly believe that I would stay put when my friends are in danger. Would you? Cure Twinflower: Point taken. Who are you? Cure Heather: I just told you! Cure Twinflower: Yeah, but I mean; Who are you now. I'm Cure Twinflower. Sara's Cure Valley. Who are you? Cure Heather: I'm Cure Heather. The episode ends with the three moving to a nearby alleyway, where they detransform. Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Transcripts Category:Transcripts